Kakumei Dualism
'''Kakumei Dualism '''is the second opening for Valvrave the Liberator and also sung by Nana Mizuki and T.M.Revolution. Lyrics |-|Kanji = 伝説の朝に　誓った言葉 分かち合う声に　奇跡よ照らせ 革命をLet\'s shout 革命をLet\'s shout 風の舞うヒカリの空　吹き抜ける残響 この右手と　この左手 何を求める？ 魂のカタルシスに　焦がれた感情 重ね合えば　繋ぎ合えば 伝うのか？ 運命に委ね　流れのままに 変わらぬ明日－ビジョン－じゃ　面白くない 沸騰せよ　血液のレイヴ 交錯する　プラズマのように 革命のデュアリズム　さあ始めよう 以心伝心　生の咆哮 届いていますか？ 化学反応　愛が伝承 ついてこい夢の果て どんな人生－ロード－だって いつかは交じり合う その日君はジャッジメントする 革命をLet\'s shout プラスマイナスが０の　悪くはないチューニング キスみたいに　伝染め－クラック－した 色褪せないドリーム カミサマは希望与え　痛みを暈（ぼか）して 何を守り　何を信じ 生きろと云う？ 未来への扉－ドア－は　コインのトスさ 残酷を選べ　暁の君 虹の架かる　見た事無い 絶景のフライト　教えてやる 覚醒のデュアリズム　さあ飛び込もう 百花繚乱　共振－ハウ－る衝動 火花をちらして 胸のブレイブを叩く鼓動 どこまでいけるのか？ 変わらない「ナニカ」で なんど信頼－クチヅケ－した？ そして君はまた物語－恋－に出会う Just trust my heart Just feel my heart ...Hold you 誇り高き愛の結晶 握りしめたら 迎えにゆくから… 刹那から一生さえ すべて見せて来た 君へのLove song Break out!鎖千切ッテ 独立セヨ 以心伝心　生の咆哮 届いていますか？ 化学反応　アイが伝承 ついてこい夢の果て どんな人生－ロード－だって いつかは交じり合う その日君はジャッジメントする 革命をLet\'s shout 革命をLet\'s shout |-|Romanji = Densetsu no asa ni Chikatta kotoba Wakachiau koe ni Iki saki wo terase Kakumei wo let’s shout Kakumei wo let’s shout Kaze no mau hikari no sora fukinukeru zankyou Kono migite to kono hidarite nani wo motomeru ? Tamashii no katarushisu ni kogareta kanjou wo Kasaneaeba tsunagiaeba tsutau no ka ? Unmei ni yudane nagareru mama ni Kawaranu bijon ja omoshirokunai Futtou seyo ketsueki no rain Kousaku suru purazuma no you ni Kakumei no dyuarizumu saa hajimeyou Ishindenshin nama no hokou todoite imasu ka ? Kagaku hannou ai ga denshou tsuite koi yume no hate Donna roudo datte itsuka wa majiriau Sono hi kimi wa jajjimento suru Kakumei wo let’s shout Purasu mainasu ga zero no waruku wa nai chuuningu Kisu mitai ni kurakku shita iroasenai dream Kamisama wa kibou atae itami wo tokashite Nani wo mamori nani wo shinji ikiro to iu Mirai e no doa wa koin no tosu to Zankoku wo erabe akatsuki no kimi Niji no kakaru mita koto nai Zekkei no flight oshiete yaru Kakusei no dyuarizumu saa tobikomou Hyakkaryoran ao no shoudou hibana wo chirashite Mune no brave wo tataku kodou doko made ikeru no ka Kawaranai nani ka de nando kuchizuke shita Soshite kimi wa mata koi ni deau Just trust my heart. Just feel my heart, hold you. Hokori takaki ai no kesshou nigirishimetara mukae ni iku kara Setsuna kara isshou sae subete misete kita Kimi e no Love song (Breakout ! Kusari chigitte dokuritsu se yo) Ishindenshin nama no hokou todoite imasu ka ? Kagaku hannou ai ga denshou tsuite koi yume no hate Donna roudo datte itsuka wa majiriau Sono hi kimi wa jajjimento suru Kakumei wo let’s shout |-|English = The words we pledged on that morning of legend - Let the miracle illuminate our shared voice. Revolution, let’s shout ! Revolution, let’s shout ! The wind dances through the sky of light, and the echo blows through. This right hand and this left hand – What do they wish for ? If we each take our feelings of longing for catharsis of the soul And place them together, connect them to each other, Will the message come through ? To flow along passively, surrendered to destiny, Never changing the vision for tomorrow – that’s not interesting. Rave of blood, boil away, As though mixed with plasma. Revolution’s dualism – now, let’s begin ! Does the telepathic roar of life Reach where you are ? This chemical reaction of love is an epic. Follow me to the end of the dream ! All of paths of life Will merge together someday. When that day comes, you will pass the judgement. Revolution, let’s shout ! A decent tuning, balanced perfectly at zero. Like a kiss, it has cracked into my system - A forever-colorful dream. The gods grant us hope and obscure the pain. What do I protect ? What do I believe ? In your words, how should I live ? The door to the future is the toss of a coin. Choose cruelty, you of the daybreak. I’ll show you a flight above a stunning view, Crossing the rainbow as you’ve never seen. Awakening’s dualism – now, let’s fly in ! Emerging legends, howling impulse. Send the sparks flying ! The beats, pounding out your heart’s bravery - How far can we go ? With “something” that has never changed, How many times have you kissed, have you trusted ? And then you once again meet a love, a story. Just trust my heart Just feel my heart …Hold you Once you have the crystals of prideful love Tight in your grasp, I’ll go out to meet you… The journey from a moment to our whole lives Was enough to show me everything. A love song to you… Break out ! Snap apart your chains ! Declare your independence ! Does the telepathic roar of life Reach where you are ? This chemical reaction of love is an epic. Follow me to the end of the dream ! All of paths of life Will merge together someday. When that day comes, you will pass the judgement. Revolution, let’s shout ! Revolution, let’s shout ! Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Music